A Single Droplet of Water
by Spunksterdawg
Summary: Raven is crying in her heart, and the one thing in the world that can heal this wound is Robin. A single droplet of water leads to a mutual understanding. a RaexRob oneshot. CHAPTER 4 UP, and 5, well on the way. the fifth chap is gonna be a suspense one
1. Default Chapter

**A Single Droplet of Water**

I single droplet of water drifted down. Down. Down. A never ending fall. A single droplet. A never ending fall. It finally hit the bottom, only to continue onwards into the depths of deep blue water, the ripples wavering out into wide rings of sorrow. Another drop of water dived into the water. More and more tears flooded the reflection of the brightly lit tower. Shaped into a t, and conspicuous. Set out for all villains to see. For all villains to cower before.

Slowly the dark girl stood up. A final tear dropped into her cupped hands. Bringing the dot of water to her lips, she whispered a word into it and released it into the water below her. She heard someone open the door to the titans tower roof. Quickly wiping the wetness off of her eyes and hands, she regained composure and pretended to meditate.

"You don't need to hide it" came the deep voice. It was a voice she loved to hear. It tickled her ears and graced her thin, delicate lips with a smile. It was soothing, like a massage, yet painfully sharp. Like a dagger. Best of all, it was Robin's voice.

"Hide what?" she tried to act as though she was fine. But her voice wavered and betrayed her. He could tell that she had been crying. Not only from her eyes, but from her heart. He knew that crying in your heart was worse than literal tears, because tears wash away and clean your face, bringing a new light of relief onto your face. But when you cried tears from you heart, it spread. Spread like a deadly virus. Killing you. Causing you to bleed away into nothingness. Slowly, she turned around to face him.

"Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you were crying."

"Why shouldn't I cry? I have every right in the world, every right on earth, and on any other planet, in any other dimension." She was a bit agitated. But she had read his thoughts, and they were so pure, so honest, so perfect. She wasn't mad at him. She was mad at the world for being so cruel and relentless to her. for killing her mother, for sending Trigon to her, for cursing her with the binding chain of sorrow. A chain that was locked with no key to release her.

He slowly walked over to her. He looked into her violet eyes. He couldn't resist staring. They were like cards inviting him. "You shouldn't cry, because your face is so flawless, that no matter how much you cry, your face can't shine any more. You're already too beautiful."

She was taken aback. No body had ever said something so kind to her and actually meant it. She could tell that he meant everything he had just said. And she believed what he had said. He would never lie. Not to her. "What? You actually think I'm pretty?"

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful. No, you're gorgeous."

She could feel a red hot blush inundate her pale flesh. It flooded her heart with love. And it drowned her in a delightfully embarrassing, yet inviting conversation. "No one has ever really complimented me before…"

"That's because they never met you."

Her face grew even hotter.

"You know, you're pretty cute when your face is all red."

"Don't even joke."

"The thing is, I wasn't joking. I meant it."

He was so close to her. Normally, she would've pulled back instantly, writhed away with grace only to be betrayed by her sad and scared eyes. Instead, she froze in place. She couldn't see his actual eyes, but she could almost see his entire mind, all his thoughts in his mask. As though it were a portal into a journey; a journey into Robin's complex minds. He was right there. She could even feel his warm breath on her cheeks, further noting his presence. Not even realizing that she was moving at all, she placed her hands on his face. He placed his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes, and for the first time in her life found understanding and compassion. She felt the same for him. And in that moment, each knew the other was their perfect someone.

His hands traced up her spine and back down where it rested lightly, but in a tight hold. He held her as if he might loser her in the next seconds. He held her in a way that made her feel safe. He held her in a way so possessive, that she felt like she was actually wanted for once. She felt something surge inside of her chest—her heart. He had leaned in even more. She leaned in as well, their noses touching. She turned her head and angled it, and then leaned in further, and her lips touched his. At first she was shocked by her own movement, and so was he. But each snapped back and leaned in further still, and their lips locked tightly. His hands went up her spine again, giving her a pleasant tingling feeling. She removed her hands from his cheeks, and wrapped them around Robin's neck. He pulled in protectively, and she felt herself gently placing her hands on the back of his head. The kiss never seemed to end. Even after they lost breath, she quickly breathed in through her nose, and continued the kiss. He released for a split second, gasping for air, and once again moving in to continue. Once again, the kiss was a strong, passionate one, released after a whole five minutes. This time, each was more certain of their movements, and Robin moved his hands further down her waist and more roughly. She had one arm pulling him tightly, and the other feeling through his hair on the back of his head. Their lips were so tightly held together, it almost hurt.

But she enjoyed the pain. The pain of her memories, her entire past, the pain of his memories and past that she could feel in his heart. The pain of running out of air, and not caring, not even bothering to breathe through her nose. She began to feel lightheaded and dizzy, and both running out of oxygen collapsed onto the floor. He looked at her, smiling, and she smiled back—a true, honest smile that meant the world to him.

She pulled him into her arms, and sunk into the ceiling into her room. There, she sat down on the bed. Robin settled next to her. A black aura surrounded a dusty, book. It had purple velvet draped over it as a cover, and several gems poking out of the spine and corners. In the middle, was the word: _Album_. It floated towards them, and she rested it open in their laps. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on hers. Slowly, she began explaining her past to him.

"_I was born in a place called Azerath…"_

(Fades to black)

**Well, tell me how you liked it. I wrote another fanfic before this, but I got barely any reviews, and the ones I did were flames. But this time, I came back prepared, and inspired. I really hope you liked it. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if you want me to, I might continue it. Hope you liked it! Until then, review! byee!**

**Spunksterdawg **


	2. All Mine

**I wasn't planning on making this a story, but I got some reviews, and they convinced me to go on. Thank you so much! I don't need any corny lines from the Grammies to say that I love you people. I would like to thank the following people:**

**Darkofthenight-thank you so much for the constructive criticism. I'm on my third fanfic, and ill use your help on that one you were the real motive for continuing Thanks a bunch!  **

**EvilEnchantress15-my other fanfic wasn't a RobRae, it was a RaeBB, but no one really liked it, so I just stopped writing it. Besides, I don't like RaeBB fics anymore. Thanks for the compliments! .**

**A Single Droplet of Water**

**Chapter 2: All mine**

Robin had been in Raven's room with her all morning. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before everyone woke up. She had been explaining her past and her family. He had no idea how much she'd been through. It almost scared him how blind he had been to her hardships and terrors. He should have seen it from the start. Oh well. The past is in the past, and there's no way to go back and change it. And besides, just being next to her, feeling her warm breath on his shoulder, her body leaned upon his own. He almost went insane with delight.

When he told her he was going to go back to his room to take a shower, she seemed to wilt. He couldn't stand to see her so sad again. Then he realized how much she needed someone by her side and to share her thoughts with. And he also realized that she had basically given her faith to him. She was his.

"All mine," he said to himself. He wanted to go back, himself, and so he promised he would come back after taking a shower. At the mention of his return, he saw her perk up, eyes bright and loving. He loved her eyes. They were wide violet pools of the millions of emotions she kept contained. Finally reaching his room, he stepped inside and pulled out another "Robin" outfit. He walked into the shower, many thoughts on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her wonderful smell, her everything. Her. Raven. _His_ Raven.

With that last thought, he shut off the water, and threw on his clothes. Then he walked out of his room and quickly walked, almost ran, to her room. He just wanted to see her again. He just had to.

Reaching her room, he knocked on the door softly. She opened it with her powers, and motioned for him to come in. Gladly, and just happy to see her face again, he walked into her dark room. Patting the spot next to her, he placed himself on her bed. Once again, she leaned into his strong arms. He was hers, all hers. _'All mine'_, she thought to herself. His arms were so strong, his entire body. Thin, yet masculine. Daring her into his arms. She sighed in content, and shifted her gaze to his eyes, or at least his mask. She didn't care whether she could see his eyes or not, just being next to him made her feel good. Safe. Welcomed with open arms.

She could not resist it. His mouth, pulled into a gentle grin beckoned her. She found him leaning in towards her even before she did. He was confident, and his arms were wrapped around her. One arm was around her upper back, and the other was gently, yet roughly placed on her lower waist. _'She has **mad** curves,'_ he thought to himself.

Slowly, they both leaned in. he stopped for a second to stare into her beautiful eyes, and in that second, she threw her lips upon his, and she pushed—hard. He pushed back, and felt the air leave him. Stopping for a breath, he tickled her spine with his fingers, moving up and down, while the arm on her waist moved even lower. Her arms were around his neck, her hands clasped together behind his head, pulling him for a second round. He moved his hands lower still, and she moved her hands to resting roughly on his chest/shoulder area. Holding on tight, squeezing him a little as his hands moved down yet more. She released for a second, and she lay down on her bed like a goddess in a dream. He stood over her, and leaned in for another kiss. It was a strong one. A passionate one that lasted seven minutes.

Her arms were around his waist pulling him closer, and he managed to slip his arms under her knees, and lifted her up into his arms, and then he sat down on her bad. Laughing together, each knew that words were not needed here. All they needed was the dark and their long-lasting kisses. Holding her as though he were Prince Charming in an old Disney movie, he turned her so that she was facing outwards. He had his arms wrapped around her chest/neck, and she held tightly onto his arms.

An alarm clock suddenly sounded in the room next door—Beast Boy's room. Robin snapped awake. They had fallen asleep in each others arms. They were no longer sitting straight on her bed. She was lying on her side, her cloak pulled tightly around her lean figure. He himself was next to her on his side, his arm still around her chest, and his face buried in her wonderfully silky and fragrant hair. He gently lifted his arms off of her, and peeled the comforter back. He lifted her up and placed her under the covers, and rested her head on her pillow carefully. He ran a hand through his coarse hair. Reluctantly, he got up and with one last glance, stared at the sleeping angel. Then, he opened the door and stepped into the brightly lit hallway.

Yes, she was his. "All mine".

**Sorry if it was really long. It might seem sort of pointless right now, but in the next chapter, I might make Robin tell the others about him and Raven. They might go on a short vacation alone, or something. I really don't know, but I looove reading RaeRob cuddly romance stuff, so I thought I'd write one, too! Well, for now, PEACE OUT! Lol. Byee! º. **


	3. Tears and Triumph

**Okee. So I wasn't going to make it _that_ long, but I got more reviews telling me to go on. So I am. I feel so special. I would like to thank the following people:**

**Palidin-thanks for urging me on. Your faith in my writing made me feel important. Yayy! Thanks sooo much! ;)**

**Cherry Jade-thanks for the compliments! I love short and sweet reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! -**

**A Single Droplet of Water**

**Chapter 3: Tears and Triumph**

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, and looked around. Robin had left. Then she turned to read the time. In fancy, swirly numbers, Raven's Azarathian clock read 9: 30. After yawning, stretching, and replaying the morning's events, Raven replaced her happy look with the usual expressionless mask she wore everyday. She slipped out of bed, and quickly straightened it up. Then she walked out the door and down to the main room.

The metal door slid open with a whir, and Raven levitated into the vast room. She floated over to the cupboard and began preparing her herbal tea. To her surprise, but delight, Robin walked over and gave her a readymade cup of the steaming liquid. She gave him the rarest of smiles. Not the kind where she defeated an enemy. Not the kind when she was home. Not the kind she could give when in the safety of her mirror. A kind reserved for Robin, and for Robin alone. He returned the smile with one of his own, warm and honest. Whenever he looked at her, her stomach fluttered. Her mind would lose focus, and a warm sense of security would engulf her.

Night soon befell the titans. Raven made her way to her room. Once there, she began to meditate. A knock on the door interrupted her. Normally, she would have been angry, but she was in an oddly good mood today. She levitated to the door and opened it with a simple wave of her hand. Robin stood shyly in the hallway.

"Ummm…can come in?" he asked. "Sure" she replied. He stepped meekly into her room. _'Why is he so shy all of a sudden?' _she thought to herself. "Ummm…I know this sounds kind of weird, but I kinda just **had** to see you again." She was so happy. She had to see him, too. "Sure, I needed to see you again, too…" At the sound of her voice, Robin immediately brightened up, a warm smile on his stern face.

They warmed up to each other, and Raven and Robin began telling each other about their hardships. Tears began flooding down Raven's face, but they were evenly matched by Robin's. They were so different, yet so alike. It made her feel less alone, less weird, less creepy. _I had no idea Robin had gone through so much. Being the strong, determined Robin I had known him as, she never would have guessed that he had been through such horrible times._ She thought. _I had no idea Raven, expressionless, stolid Raven had ever been in such turmoil on the inside. She could have been killed by her father, but to live, she has to pay such a high price. How can **anyone** keep their emotions inside? Keep them locked up forever. I just can't believe it. Wow. _ Robin was amazed by Raven's courage and control over her emotions. The tears finally died down a bit, but not totally.

"I can't believe you went through so much!" they both said in unison.

They both laughed. She curled up next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, as her hands rested on his lap, her eyes closed.

"Hey, can I come again tomorrow morning? And maybe the morning after that?" He knew he was risking a lot by seeing her. Now he knew why she separated herself from them so much. And now he knew why this was so dangerous. But to his surprise, she simply answered, "Of course, silly." In a light carefree tone. He liked it. "Thanks." And he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "and if you don't want me to, I understand, because now I see why this is so dangerous, and" She quickly silenced his worries, by reaching up to him, and placing her lips delicately, but lovingly upon his. He kissed back, and when it ended, he felt much calmer. "I'll be seeing **you** tomorrow, Boy Wonder" was all she said, before leaning her head back on his shoulder and they simply sat together, savoring every moment they had with each other.

(fades to black)

**Sorry if it was sort of pointless, but it was just going to be a one-shot and I'm sorta running out of ideas. If you have any, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me. And I'm LOOVIINNG all the reviews. Thanks! Oh, and btw, please read my other fanfic Real Me. Peace out! .**


	4. Happy Emerges

**Okay, so I know my last chapter wasn't as….good, to put it mildly, but I was plum out of ideas, and I juss needed to update—FAST. And, sorry for not updating sooner than this. oh well. The story must go on now. I might just make this the end. BUT, I might make it something where Raven and Robin can't be together. Juss wanna see what the peeps say to that. If they get mad and don't want me to do that, I'll juss make a sequel or something… well anywayz, I would really like to thank:**

**AriesFalcon-for being the only one who actually gave me ideas for my story. (And not to be mean to everyone else, I mean, how CAN'T I love you! .)**

**On with the show…I mean story:**

**Chapter 4: Happy Emerges. **

There was a small knock on the door.

Yawning, Raven called out: "Yeah?" in her sleep-filled voice.

"Ummm…yaa…it's noon. You kinda might wanna wake up now," came Beast Boy's timid voice.

"Oh, ya, sorry. I'll be down in a sec." she answered. She never slept this much. Robin should have—Robin?

She turned over on her side, and saw the other side of her bed a little flatter; a book turned face down on the bed.

"That guy is too sneaky…"

She got out of bed. Engulfing it in her dark power, she quickly lifted the blanket off the bed and settled it neatly down again. Then she walked into the shower. She lathered some lilac scented shampoo into her short, purple hair, and rinsed it out. She used some faint lilac blossom scented soap, and then turned the warm water off. She got out of the shower, and grabbed her purple, _"Raven"_ towel off the rack and sat on her bed. After thoroughly drying herself, and contemplating what to do next, she rubbed on some lilac body lotion and got dressed. Instead of her usual dark purple cloak and leotard, she searched through her wardrobe for something happier. Something….happier…

That wasn't going to be easy. She had mostly black, purple, and dark blue shirts and pants in her closet. After severe investigation, she dragged out a lavender t-shirt and light blue tight jeans. The shirt said "Sweet Stuff" in dark purple letters on the front and "NOT!" written on the back in the same curvy purple letters. The jeans said "Buh" on one back pocket, and "Bye" on the other. She pulled the jeans and shirt on. It was as happy as she could get. She sighed and walked out the door.

Today was Saturday. All the Titans wore normal clothes and acted like normal teens on Saturdays. The heavy metal doors slid open and Raven floated into the living room. She looked around at all her comrades.

Beast Boy was wearing a white baggy full-sleeve And One shirt and dark blue baggy jeans. Starfire was wearing a pink strapless belly shirt and a red mini skirt like her usual purple one. And Robin. A smile graced her lips just thinking about him. Robin was wearing a red skin-tight tank-top underneath a baggy white button-down shirt; the buttons open. He was also wearing dark blue, almost black baggy pants sewn with red thread. (Cyborg can't wear clothes.)

_God! Robin looks hott! In that tight tank, you can see all his stomach muscles. He really pulls that look off…._

A light bulb on the other side of the room exploded, noting her entrance. Everyone turned to look at her, and then went back to their usual doings again.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, as usual, were playing on their Gamestation; yelling at each other all the while. Star was mixing up some kind of gooey yellowish mush while humming to herself, and Robin was sitting at the table booths eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Seeing him, she walked over to him.

"May I?" she asked. "Sure," he said, patting the spot next to him. Gladly, she took the spot next to him. Since no one could see over the back of the couch of the booth, she snuggled up next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head gently on his shoulder.

"Want some?" he asked her, pointing to the food before him with his fork.

"No thanks, I'm just going to make some—" "Herbal tea?" he finished for her, reaching for a cup next to him and placing it in front of her. "Yeah, thanks." "No prob. Really. I can do anything for my girl." She felt a red hot blush emblazon her pale face. He ate the last few bites of his bacon and eggs, and pushed the plate to the side.

He liked just sitting with Raven. Just thinking about her, or even just imagining her made him feeling like jumping up and down in bliss. He laid his head upon hers. Raven leaned up a little, and her small, soft lips tenderly pressed against his neck in a small kiss, her warm breath tickling his flesh. He lifted his head up and pushing her chin up, stared into her eyes. They were so beautiful. They were limpid purple whirlpools beckoning him to stare forever. He slowly drew her face closer to his, and her eyes daintily closed, fluttering a bit. There lips were only inches away, centimeters, millimeters, touching. Her shapely lips pressed against his moist lips. His right hand was still holding her chin up, and his left hand was placed on her back. Both her hands rested on his abs, slightly squeezing him. Robin's hands slid down her back, and then back up, under her shirt a little. One of Raven's hands had moved up to Robin's chest, and the other was massaging the back of his neck. The kiss lasted quite a while, but the sound of Cyborg yelling in victory ended their kiss. They would have to save the rest for later.

Raven quickly gulped down her tea, and she walked over to the sink to wash it. Robin got up, too, and began washing his plate and fork. Starfire, who had just finished baking her odd goo, flew over to Cyborg, cookie tray in hand.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, please tell me what you think of my glorbsnaugh!"

"Ummm…" the two said. But before they could answer, Star stuffed a handful into each of their mouths. Cyborg and Beast Boy nearly threw up.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh..great! It's umm…awesome…." "OH! Ya…it's to _die_ for…hehehe…" they said, resisting the urge to vomit.

"Excellent! I would make more, but I don't have enough ingredients for a second batch…" "Oh..what a shame…" came Cyborg's ecstatic response.

Once Starfire walked out of the room, Cyborg and BB ran to separate bathrooms and threw up.

"So much for 'great'" Raven chuckled. "Ya. Oh well. I wouldn't blame them." Came Robin's sure voice. Raven smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the mall. Wanna come?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." "Cool. I'm going now. Lemme just get my wallet." After returning, the two walked out the door.

(At the mall…)

The mall was busy today, and everywhere you looked, you could see hordes of people walking to and from several shops.

"So where are we going first?" asked Robin. "Dunno. Hey, there's a shop I've been to before. Come on." Grabbing Robin's hand as not to get lost in the wild crowd, Raven guided him to a large store named Sunny Side Up.

The store was plastered with bright colors and lights. Brightly colored plastic butterflies and random shapes hung from the ceiling. The place was extremely neat, even on a hectic day like this, and from wall to wall were different happy clothes.

Raven walked over to a wall on the "Girls" side of the store and started looking through different clothes. She found a small light pink/peach jean skirt with strings hanging from the bottom and little colored beads on the pockets. A thin, pink, silk belt with a small silver buckle was laced between the belt loops. Placing it over her arm, she continued her search. Robin sat down on a chair on the side. After a few minutes, Raven had a pile of clothes perched on her arm.

"Come with me" she said. Robin followed her to a fitting room. She walked inside one, and he sat down on one of the waiting chairs. Raven tried on her first outfit. She slowly opened the door to one of the changing stalls. Robin was practically jumping in his seat, joyfully anticipating seeing Raven in maybe some kind of mini skirt. She walked out of the room, and showed Robin. His jaw dropped. She was wearing a mini skirt. She wore the pinkish peach skirt and a red strapless bra-type belly shirt. It had a pink winking smiley face in the middle.

Robin couldn't help staring. She had a beautifully flat belly, and, as he already knew, thin, shapely legs.

"So?" she asked, bringing Robin back to reality. "You look…hott. Hotter than I already knew you were." She was blushing a little. "Uh…thanks" she replied, and then walked back into the stall, shutting the door behind her.

Robin could see her small feet and cute ankles in the space beneath the fitting room door. Once again, she opened the changing room door, and stepped out. This time, she was wearing a mild yellow baby tee with an _R_ written in gems on one side. She had on light blue jean capris that had a belt similar to her usual one hanging, tilted to one side. The stitches used yellow string, and there were a few yellow beads on the pockets and ends.

"Wow. You look…good. Like, REALLY good." He said, wide-eyed. He was starting to love her more and more.

Then she tried on a light blue sleeveless tank-top with a tiny purple rose in the middle on with a pair of long, tight light blue jeans. The jeans had some swirly purple stitching on it, along with the basic stitching done in purple, and some purple stones poking out of the purple leather belt.

"This time, words can't even describe how amazing you look," said Robin. After trying on several more outfits, Raven and Robin went home.

(Nighttime, in Raven's room)

Raven was asleep, and dreaming about Robin and the day's events. A delicate smile played on her lips.

Outside, a street lamp is wrapped in a black aura, and shatters into a million pieces…

**Dun dun dunn….. lol. I'm going to make the next chapter the last one. Something bad is going to happen. I'm not telling you what, though. You'll have to read and find out on your own. It won't take me long at all to post the final chapter, so you won't die. But for now, you must wait! WAHAAHAHAAHAAA! **


	5. I never believed in fairy tales

**I am soooooooo sorry I took so long to update. I totally forgot, and when I finally remembered, I was busy with hw and stuffz. And THEN, the update screwed up and I didn't know it, so it took a couple more months for me to realize this and re-update. Well anywayz, I ended with a threatening 'dun dun dun', and a 'WAHAHAHAAAA'. In case that wasn't informing enough, it means something BAD is gonna happen. Duh. Well, ON WIT DA STOWWIE! **

**Chapter 4: I Never _Did_ Believe in Fairy Tales…or did I?**

She yawned.

Lazily throwing the blankets to the side, Raven stretched out her arms and legs and then sighed. She had had the most wonderful dream. In it, she and Robin were simply together at the beach. Just remembering the image of Robin in swim trunks made her smile and blush. She loved him. He loved her. What could be better? Nothing. That was it. Nothing.

Yawning a second time, she hopped out of bed. She was too lazy to take a shower right now. Besides, it was early, and the water might wake everyone up. So instead, she just walked into her fuzzy bathroom slippers (which I call sleepy shoes) and headed downstairs.

She walked downstairs to find Robin already up, sitting on the couch and drinking coffee. Her eyes lit up and she walked over to him. Seeing her, Robin patted the spot next to him and set aside his coffee. He was in his boxers and I tight white tank (similar to the one from the day before), his legs wrapped in a blanket.

Raven sat down next to him. She snuggled up against his chest and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Robin broke the silence.

"Hey, nice PJ's." He chuckled. She blushed.

"Oh, umm…" She was wearing grey mini shorts and a long baggy t-shirt that made her seem skinnier than she already was and showed off her supermodel legs.

"I love it when you blush"

"Errr…."

"You know I'm just joking.

"If I didn't, you would be pinned against a wall."

"True, true…" _She is funny. Not to mention cute, and a good fighter. She is the perfect girl for a boy wonder. And the best part is that she is on my team, so I can LIVE with her! Now how many guys get to do that?_

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"I heard your thoughts. You were pretty loud."

"hehe…" he was blushing.

"I love it when you blush."

"I love you."

She smiled at him.

Suddenly, Beast Boy screamed and Raven's face was immediately put back in its constantly worried face.

_Ugh. One of the few times Raven isn't worried, BB has to mess things up. I saw how fast that worried look came back. He's probably just been up since, like, 2 in the morning playing video games and now he lost, or something. Uggghhh……_

Raven, sensing trouble and the need for her presence, instantly melted into the floor and went to Beast Boy's room. As she stepped up to the door, she saw a little bit of liquid ooze from beneath the door. It was red.

"Oh no," She gasped. She opened the door, and floated in.

The room was a mess. Besides the usual mess of clothes and junk, there were shards of glass and wood all over the place, poking out of walls and drawers that they had hit. And leaning against the far wall; one arm hanging onto the edge of a desk, the other hanging limp by his side, was Beast Boy.

Robin stepped in and gasped at the horrible sight before him.

There were several jagged slabs of glass and wood jabbing into his skin. His face. His arms. His legs. His stomach. His overall body. Dark red blood was dripping all over his torn outfit. Dripping form a gash in his head. From a slash in the sole of his foot. Blood was spurting in a small fountain from his waist. The sight was disturbing.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy's bed. It was just the bottom bunk now, although even that bunk was missing pieces. The whole top bunk had somehow been blown off, and a picture frame that had happened to be on the bed at the time was shattered into thousands of pieces. Many of those glass pieces were currently in Beast Boy.

Using her powers, she moved the pieces of wood and glass from his skin so he wouldn't feel it, and lifted the entire mess of a bed out the door.

As soon as the mess was cleared, Robin ran over to Beast Boy. He grabbed Beast Boy's bath towel and wiped the blood off of his wounded body.

Cyborg and Starfire ran in. Cyborg walked over to BB and Robin, picking his way through the hazardous mess. He lifted Beast Boy's small, frail body and carried it to the infirmary.

Starfire began crying quietly and helped Raven clean more of the mess. Raven found the photo that should have been in the frame that blew up. It was a picture of Beast Boy, Garfield, there, pushing his little sister on a swing. A small cut was over where Beast Boy's smile should have been. It was a frown. And a little bit of blood had landed all over Beast Boy's face and body in the photograph.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cyborg was tending to Beast Boy and talking to Robin.

"Hey man, what happened back there? I mean, things like **that** DO NOT happen everyday. Even for us. And we're heroes." Cyborg couldn't hold the question any longer.

"I'm really not all that sure. Not at all, actually. I was thinking the same thing. Do you think…?" Robin's voice trailed off ad he recollected the memory of the beast within him.

"Rob, yeah, BB's gone through some tough anger problems, but that was because of the chemicals. They invited the beast inside of him to come out. And besides, this isn't a very common suicide attempt."

"But since when were WE normal, common people?"

"Dude, I'm thinking the same possibilities. But there are a LOT of possibilities."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Silence resumed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven was walking down the hallway, eyes closed. She was searching for a memory. Any memory that could be a clue to the incident. Maybe any signs of suicide from Beast Boy, perhaps a shadow of a criminal escapee that could have done something. But nothing came.

Her head became extremely lightheaded and dizzy, and she felt like vomiting, but despite that she kept scanning her memories. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground, her head throbbing painfully. Whenever she felt tired, and wanted to will herself on, she thought of Robin and how determined he was. She thought about him. About his determination and all the good things about him. She smiled to herself. Without realizing it, she began getting lost in thoughts about him. Robin. _Her_ Robin… (Seem familiar?)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The silence had held on for longer than Cyborg's liking.

"Hey, Rob—" A high pitched, feminine scream suddenly shot out before Cyborg could finish his sentence. Gasping, the two boys ran out of the room.

"Was it Starfire or Raven?" Cyborg wondered.

"Sounded more girly, like Starfire." So they headed towards Star's room.

The sight that befell them was horrendous. Starfire was lying on the hallway floor, face down. Her hair was coated with blood. Robin, wondering why her hair was drenched in blood, reached over to pull her hair to the side. He saw there was a deep gash in the back of her head, dripping blood. He shuddered as he felt a chill of icy daggers stabbing down his spine. Cyborg knelt down to inspect the gash. He groaned as he saw how deep it was. It was life threatening, although he wasn't sure if it was certain death or not. Robin began scrutinizing the hallway. Nothing seemed to be broken or even scratched the tiniest bit. Then Robin noticed something. The door to Starfire's room was open just a little bit. As though the tiniest thing was wedged between the door and the other wall of the doorway, stopping it from closing.

He carefully walked over to her door, not really sure of what could be behind the door, and not sure if he really wanted to see it. Robin punched in the security code to Star's room, and when it opened, something hit the ground, clinking a little. Robin looked down. At his feet, was a picture of Starfire sneaking up on Beast Boy, a water balloon in her hands, the wind blowing her hair to the side. It was from an angle where you could see the grin on Star's face, but also the back of her head. A little behind the doorway, was the frame for the picture. The thing that made the chinking sound was the piece of glass you place over the picture to hold it in place. A shape of something was cut out of the glass. It looked like a h—

"Yo, Robin. Look." Cyborg pulled a piece of glass from her tangled hair that was pointed at one and, and rounded on two other ends. The whole piece was tined red, but the sharper end was mostly stained with blood. The shape was a heart.

Robin put the picture back in the frame, and placed the remaining glass over it. He wanted a piece of evidence—maybe a clue. When he locked the back of the frame, and flipped it over, he saw that the heart shape was taken from the part where you could see the back of Star's head, the part where you could see her actual skin, not her hair.

"De javu," Cyborg muttered to himself as he, once again, carried a frail body to the hospital cots.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven, for some reason had passed out when she heard Starfire scream. She had felt so weak. When she had tried to get up, the last bit of consciousness had slipped away from her, cradling her to sleep as though she were still an innocent baby.

Now, she was awake again. Raven was just staring ahead of her, when everything seemed to turn dark; black, and she couldn't see anything around her. It only lasted a few seconds, but she could feel an icy whirlwind pushed itself inside of her.

Sighing, Raven slowly got up and walked the rest of the way to her room. Today was getting worse and worse. And she didn't know why. The feeling that she had something to do with it wouldn't go away and it was eating at her soul. She felt responsible for everything that had happened so far, and it was killing her from the inside out. She would have to meditate. Her head hurt, and she couldn't think straight. She was losing it. Losing control of all her emotions and thoughts. She headed to her room to wait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cyborg was looking at Starfire's wound. It was a very deep gash. He had to clean out her cut so she wouldn't get an infection. Then he sewed the cut up. After the tedious work was done, he placed a gauze over the stitched area and then wrapped a white cloth around that, wrapping it around and around her head. Finally, he was done. Then, he went over to check on Beast Boy.

He was in critical condition. He had bandages all over his face and body. No broken bones, but a lot of blood loss. He was lying in a bed with a blood bag attached to his arms and legs. He was beginning to stir.

"Ughh…" Beast Boy moaned a little and moved a bit.

"Yo, BB, are you feelin' a little better?" Cyborg asked.

"Sort of."

"Hey, man, what exactly happened back there?" Cyborg knew this was probably a touchy thing to talk about, but he needed some information on what happened.

"I dunno…I mean, one second, I was just looking at a picture of my sister, and the next thing I know, this weird **thing** happened."

"What weird **thing** happened?" He was prying.

"It's all just a blur right now. The picture. The picture of me and my sister. It-it…i-it. I, I…I just dunno this stuff…then the picture…explosion…"

"Beast Boy what are you talking about? You have to try and remember! Remember what happened! Was there anyone around at the time?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AAHH!" Beast Boy was yelling, and then suddenly he grabbed his head in pain. He began twisting and turning and yelling and shouting.

Cyborg looked at the monitors. Beast Boy's blood pressure and heart rate were going up incredibly rapidly. Beast Boy's adrenaline wasn't pumping through his blood, and as a result, he was not going to stop anytime soon. His body wasn't fully reacting properly. Beast Boy was going to throw his body into shock. He had too little blood in his body for the pressure to go up. His body was burning up, and sweat crystals were beginning to form on his face. Cyborg watched the cardiac monitor as Beast Boy's heart beats shoved a final huge pulse, and then went down to almost nothing. His heart was minutes away from completely stopping.

"Oh my GOD!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin heard Cyborg shout and raced in. The two began putting ice bags on his body, slowly increasing the number of ice bags every two minutes. They talked to Beast Boy calm and soothingly, and finally, his heart rate sped up to normal speed, and his blood pressure lowered. His body cooled off, and Robin pulled off most of the ice bags but left a few on.

Finally, Robin asked softly and calmly, "What happened?"

Beast Boy spoke in broken sentences, "Picture…explode…blackness…darkness...R--"

At that moment, a black wave swept over everything. Robin couldn't see anything in front of him. He heard Starfire scream, Beast Boy twisting and writhing furiously in his cot, and hitting things in the process. Cyborg was quiet, but then suddenly yelled out in fear and anger.

"Ahhhh! LET ME GO! STOP!" Robin could hear Cyborg fighting. He saw the sudden blue flash of Cyborg's sonic cannon, and saw, illuminated in the eerie light, a bony, pale-faced figure with long hair and deep black eyes in a black, billowing robe that dragged on the floor even though it was floating in the air. Robin gasped. And when that split second of light faded, the black lifted, and he could see again.

Cyborg was gone. He was totally gone. There weren't any traces of him anywhere. Starfire lay on the bed, some blood trickling down her cheek. Cyborg's sonic cannon had shot a little bit of her, and the blue light slowly disappeared. Boy was hanging off the side of the bed like a throw-rug. But the strange person was not there. All that was left was a single torn piece of cape. Robin picked up the piece and rubbed his chin……………………

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven sat, wilted, on her bed. She felt so weak.

All of a sudden, she felt like her hair was being pulled and her arms and legs stung and seared with pain. It lasted about an entire five minutes. A strange, purplish-black aura had lifted her up into the air and held her there while her entire body seemed to be aflame. She had writhed grotesquely and she felt like her spine would snap. But the aura vanished and she slowly landed on the floor. When she came down, she lay crumpled up.

In that time period, her hair had suddenly grown longer than on her birthday when Slade came for her (a/n: Birthmark). Her robe had turned a deathly black, and the tips were red. The ends were extremely long and uneven, as well. The hood was large enough to cover much of the top of her face revealing only her eyes and mouth.

She lifted her hands and looked at them. They were pale, almost transparent. They were also smeared with blood and there was a faint blue light trickling away into nothing. She looked all around her. She was surrounded by blood. It was a puddle of blood. Some was her own, but most of it wasn't. She could tell. She just **knew** that it was someone else's. But whose and how it came to surround her was what scared her most.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robin was losing all control. He was frustrated. Everyone was getting hurt. Cyborg had completely vanished. Who was left? Him. Him and…Raven!

Everything was starting to fit together. The sudden attacks, everyone's disappearance. This was almost like when Raven was scared but didn't admit it, and everyone disappeared (a/n: Fear Itself). But this time, it was different. Fear wasn't behind this. And this time, people, her own teammates were being hurt, murdered almost. He didn't know what was happening. His head was spinning; flooded with thoughts and emotions—fear, anger, sorrow. Things just weren't looking up.

Robin's brain went into overload, and he silently dozed off.

_(Robin's dream) this will be shown through Robin's eyes_

He was staring at the ceiling. The ceiling of the infirmary. The room was dark, but the moon was bright tonight, and quite some light was filtering through the glass.

He turned over and saw Starfire and Beast Boy lying, dead, on their cots. They were pale and their eyes were open; wide with terror.

He saw something rustle in the back, as though a piece of the wall moved out of place—the missing piece of a puzzle. His eyes adjusted more to the dark, and he was able to see that the piece was really a person. The odd person that he had seen before Cyborg went missing. It was drawing closer. He pretended to turn in the bed and made sure his mask was still on. It was. Good. Even if his eyes were closed, you couldn't tell through the mask. He heard air whirl behind him, and heard the figure floating over to the side he was facing.

He could feel the blood pulsating through his entire body and his heart pound furiously in his chest, but he forced it down. He saw the long, black cape dragging on the floor. He felt an icy hand place itself on his face.

Robin felt his whole body tighten, but made it look like he was simply breathing. He expected to feel a sharp dagger, or a sudden whack on the back of his head, but instead, he felt warm breath on his cheek.

The figure's face was inches away from his cheek. It leaned closer and he felt the softest kiss placed on his cheek. The figure pulled a few inches away. A single droplet of water emerged from the dark figure's looming face; where the eyes should be (You can't see the eyes because of the cloak). He realized that it was Raven, but before he could shout out to her, she smiled a sad smile. It paralyzed him. His whole body seemed to stop as he saw her smile once more. Her body was then suddenly enveloped in her black aura, and she collapsed to the ground.

He turned over the edge of the bed and saw her. She was still enveloped in her black aura. She lay crumpled up on the floor; the million folds of cloak flowing in all directions around her. He reached down to touch her shoulder, but suddenly he felt searing pain in his arms and legs—his whole body. He grabbed his head and shouted in pain. He felt burning hot; yet ice cold at the same time. He felt like curling up into a ball and stretching out. He felt like standing up and stretching the pain out and he felt like falling down. He felt his breaths get shorter even though he was breathing in huge gulps of air. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. He just wanted it to

"STOP!" The pain stopped, Raven disappeared, and everything became blindingly bright white, and he woke up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven was tense. Her heart was pounding. She had felt Robin's dream; felt the fear, the anguish, and strongest of all, the pain. She had been holding her head in pain as she tried to remain conscious. She could feel Robin's emotions from far away. They were so strong, so stirred.

Raven saw his dream and, worst of all, the answer to all of the problems lately—her. She had been getting too happy to see Robin. Being with him allowed Happy, one of her sides, to come out. Happy was getting to be too strong, however, and it was going to be her demise—and for everyone that she really and truly cared about. She hated herself now, and she started to feel sick. It killed her to know the true reality of it all; the fact that _she_ was the problem.

But she knew what she had to do. She had to get rid of herself. She wouldn't be able to just totally erase her feelings for Robin. Even an empath like her couldn't totally forget an emotion. It just didn't work that way. Raven began plotting her plan. No one could know what she was doing. No one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Darkness engulfed Titans' Tower. All the titans were asleep. Raven was sure. She had checked everyone's minds to make sure they were truly asleep. She wouldn't be able to face them. Raven melted into the ground and came back up outside the door. She stared back at the monstrous T shaped building one last time, and heaved a final sigh. She turned around and walked off, too sad to even levitate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robin woke up with a start. He could sense something was wrong. He felt like someone was watching him. Or waiting to do something. Something bad. He looked around the room. Nothing _seemed_ out of place, but he could still feel something wrong. Something rustled in the background. He couldn't see what it was, though. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark, he just couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a giant, bony, claw-like hand shot out from behind him and grabbed Robin's shoulder.

"AAHHH!" Robin spun around and saw the same thin, pale figure from last time, only this time, it was only half that figure. The other half was Raven. The left half of the strange creature was Raven, the right, the odd person. It was levitating in the air, the face would that be face, or faces? I mean, it's two _halves_ of **two** faces :\inches away from his. Robin back flipped out of bed and ran out the door. He had to see what Raven was doing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven stood over the Jump City Bridge. And stared. Stared down into the deep, dark, almost black water.

_Looks like this is my destiny. What a way to end it all. To end up…dead in an ocean I used to stare at from my living room. Nice. It was…different. Not classy in the least. The only problem is, the sun will be up soon, and someone might see me,_ she thought. _Oh well. I gotta do this._

She took a single deep gulp of air and plunged into the icy water of her death. She felt the air on her face and the butterflies in her stomach as she fell into the water. The water hit her like a slap to the face. It was icy and sharp like knives. It was a cold rush. She opened her eyes. Everything was so dark. But blue. It was like a whole new world. The lightheadedness filled her mind. The cold water tickled her eyes and seemed to shock her senseless. Or was that how you feel when you die?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robin had run frantically to Raven's room, the menacing creature on his heels, trying to dig a bony hand into his back. He lost the creature at the corner, skidding a little; dust flying up behind him, where the creature bumped into the wall. It stopped, but got up again. By then, Robin was right at Raven's door. He hadn't bothered knocking on the door. He frantically punched in the security code and ran in. He bumped into her bed and fell onto it. But there wasn't anyone in it. It wasn't even messed. She had never gone to bed. Everything was starting to soak in. The pieces of the puzzle, the pounding on the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven could feel herself being pulled upwards.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as Robin had found out that Raven wasn't in bed, he had climbed out of Raven's room window, grappling hook in hand (that's the thing he uses to swing around). He swung out the window in search of Raven. Seeing as Raven's window faced the city, he could see the Jump City Bridge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robin had dove into the water despite the frigid temperature. He had seen Raven. Her indigo cloak had long fallen off, and had floated to the surface. Then, he jumped in. Her blackish purple leotard made her stand out in the brightening light. He saw her going out cold, so he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up, desperately trying not to lose it himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven's eyes were still closed, but she could feel everything coming back. She felt sweet lips on hers and a sudden rush of air into her lungs. She felt those lips part from hers, and her eyes flickered open. The dim light rushed in, and her head began to throb. She was shaking hysterically, dripping wet, almost…_dead_.

"I…I...I'm sorry I—"

"It's okay, it's okay" And Robin silenced her with a deep kiss. And as they kissed, from Raven's eye, fell a single droplet of water.

**Well, that was it. That was the last chapter. Oh. My. God. That was soo long. I'm writing it out on Microsoft Word: it's a little less than TEN STINKIN' PAGES! I am SO POOPED. Well, I just wanna go to bed. It's taken me, like, 5 days to write this chapter. So you better review to tell me how much you loved it! You got that! Thas betta. G' night. GOODNIGHT NEW YORK!**


End file.
